


满潮

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 女仆卡的悲惨生活……灵感来自某次见面会米傻说丁和三米会让小卡在地堡里穿女仆装并叫他小婊砸？？





	1. Chapter 1

castiel跪了有一会儿了，有些过于久了，那一小块地板应该早就擦完了才对。  
  
dean放下手里把玩的枪，饶有兴致的打量着，眼睛在castiel身上来回扫视。castiel背对着他，身上只罩了一件女仆制服裙，长度只够掩盖一半的屁股。   
  
castiel难受的蹙着眉，呼吸加快了，皮肤泛起阵阵热度，身体略微伏下，情不自禁地微微扭动着屁股搞些小动作，以为自己没有被发现。他被那个小玩具折磨的够呛，裙子前面已经支起了一个小帐篷，但他不敢轻举妄动。  
  
dean嗤笑了一声，伸出脚踢了一下castiel不老实的屁股。急促的呼吸有一瞬的暂停，像触电般，castiel的眼睫颤了颤，脸上显出一抹红来，他整个身体随着呼吸颤动，渗出的一点汗珠滑过额前的发丝，castiel喘息着伏下身体，露出浑圆的白嫩臀部，浅浅的水渍晕染了轻薄的裙摆，颜色暗下去了一点，然后慢慢扩开。  
  
dean安坐在沙发上，看上去气定神闲，他用脚趾沿着castiel的臀缝恶意摩挲逗弄着，满意的激起一阵压抑的呻吟。“恕我直言，cas，作为一个女仆你的工作效率太低了”  
  
埋在体内的那个东西的存在感又开始强了起来，castiel不自然地摩擦着双腿，支支吾吾着“不是…那个…我…”  
  
“不是，不是什么”不等他辩解，dean就抽出脚趾，将在castiel股间蹭到的淫水涂抹到他饱满的臀瓣上“让我告诉你，小婊子又想挨肏了”  
  
castiel张了张嘴，最后还是保持沉默，身体又剧烈地抖了一下，随后平静了下来，只有胸口不停地起伏着，雪白丰满的臀肉微微颤动，上面还挂着他自己分泌的水渍。castiel绝望的闭上眼睛，仿佛这样就能阻止泪水流出来“是的，求你了，dean”  
  
“好吧，既然你这么诚心的祈求了”dean表现得像一个宽宏大度的主人，他从沙发上站起来，走了两步来到castiel的身边，低声哄骗道“好cas，把你的屁股撅起来”  
  
castiel乖顺的照做了，他掀起自己的裙子，露出湿漉漉的软红淫穴，正被玩具搅得稀稀落落地往外淌着润滑剂和淫水的混合物，引人遐想。在dean把手指插进去之后，castiel发出一声短促的尖叫，随后便低哑甜腻地呻吟起来。dean的手指把玩具捅得更里面了，castiel放肆呻吟着，爽得情不自禁地摇起了屁股，却毫无防备地挨了身后之人一记不留情的掌掴，臀瓣上留下一个鲜明的掌印。  
  
这让他涨红滴水的阴茎又不受控制的抖了抖，Castiel大口喘息着，声音又短又急，在跳蛋和手指的双重刺激下，他的脸上早已满是泪痕，下身却一直难过地得不到释放。他被这经过多次调教后变得异常敏感的身体逼得几乎没有了理智，口齿凌乱的哀求着dean放过他。  
  
castiel浑身激颤，被捅开的穴道又痒又麻，他只能敞着大腿，任淫水滴落在刚擦干净的地板上……捂得又热又湿的跳蛋终于被dean取了出来，这下微敞的肉穴也暴露了，dean又用手指搔了搔这濡湿的小洞，castiel脖颈拉长，流着泪喘息着，他离高潮就差一步，丰满的屁股扭个不停，小穴不满足的一缩一吸着。  
  
dean抱住他无力又敏感的身体，castiel还有点发抖，他的裙子全被掀到了腰上，露出漂亮结实的蜜大腿和肉感的丰臀，dean继续用手指去揉他那微红的臀眼，边玩弄着前面饱涨的阴茎。很快，castiel前后就一同滴着水，十足淫浪。“我知道你还想被继续操”dean轻咬着他的耳垂“不知满足的骚货”  
  
castiel发出一声难耐的呻吟，脸上潮红一片，汗湿的头发蹭在dean怀里，泪痕逐渐干涸。  
  
“Sam，把小天使的专属玩具拿过来”dean叫着在客厅另一边的弟弟，Sam早就放下了手中的古籍，兴致勃勃的旁观这糜乱游戏好一阵子了，只等的dean发出信号邀请他一起加入。  
  
“不，不要，Sam”castiel徒劳的抓着Sam的手臂，试图阻止他把那根可怖的假阴茎塞进他的下体。“放手，cas”Sam温柔而坚定的拒绝了他。  
  
dean直接将castiel抱了起来，让Sam把他的大腿分开，要他缓缓坐下，把狰狞的假阳具全吃进濡湿的肉穴里。castiel脸色绯红，嘴巴微张，眼睛虚阖，呜咽着把假阴茎一点点吃进去……这番动作似乎耗尽了他所有的力气，当Sam全部塞进去的时候，castiel已经不再挣扎了，泪水重新注满了他的眼眶，前天使仰靠在dean的肩膀上，无声的哭泣着，泪水没入深棕的发丝间……  
  
castiel张着嘴痛苦的呻吟着，抬臀露出一点濡湿的蹊部，刚想吐出一点又被迫再度深含，dean握着他的腰向下按，仿佛要把他钉在这个淫邪的刑具上。castiel的眼泪流成了一片，他自暴自弃地放浪喘息着摇摆腰臀，很快，身下的假阳具就被他含的湿漉漉的，地板上浸满了水渍。  
  
Sam和dean皆呼吸粗重，盯着castiel湿软的穴口吐着淫液讨好狰狞粗黑的假鸡巴，castiel的头偏向一侧，脸上被各种体液搞得乱糟糟的。在体力用光之后，他的身体完全滑进了dean的怀里，不知何时已经泄了精，敞开的双腿间泥泞一片，蹭着裙子下摆，红肿的肉穴在呼吸间一缩一缩，微微颤抖，被自己的淫液浇得湿淋淋。  
  
castiel浑身颤动着，睁着湿润茫然的蓝眼睛蹭着dean的衣襟，用哭哑的嗓音低低的唤着两兄弟“dean…Sam…”


	2. Chapter 2

dean拿着一瓶酒，他站在客厅门口，漫不经心的靠着墙，对看到的画面报以一丝微笑。  
  
Castiel正赤身裸体坐在沙发上，准确的说，是坐在Sam的大腿上，背靠着小Winchester精壮的胸膛。Sam用修长结实的手臂圈禁着怀里的天使，好像怕他会突然变成一片羽毛飞走似的。要dean说这完全是多此一举，反正天使现在这样子哪也去不了。  
  
Castiel随着Sam操干他的动作小幅度起伏着，脑袋向后耷拉在Sam的肩膀上，暴露出优美的脖颈。他的双腿大张，正对着dean，放松而柔软。他的阴茎是深粉色的，在Sam不遗余力的攻击下不受控制地勃起着，随着主人颠簸的身体晃来晃去，但是他甚至没办法去抚慰它一下，因为Sam正禁锢着他的双手。所以现在他只能无力的瘫倒在Sam身上，闭着眼睛，仿佛无法面对如此不堪的场景，被动的承受着Sam有些粗暴的操干。也许应该感谢之前的扩张，否则他可能无法如此轻易的接纳这样的大家伙。dean满意的注意到castiel的胸膛正因为汗水而闪闪发亮，乳头也是深粉色的，就如他之前吮吸过无数次的那样。  
  
dean灌了一口酒，皱了皱眉，通常他更喜欢啤酒，但他不想在这种时候浪费时间出去闲逛，所以退而求其次的拿了瓶红酒。dean走近他的兄弟和天使。Sam松开了正在吮吸着castiel的脖子的嘴巴，天使脖颈上留下了一个明显的印记。Sam对dean笑了一下，相似的绿眼睛眨了眨，但他仍然没有停下在天使体内的活塞运动。  
  
dean舔了舔嘴唇，然后退后一小步，又看了看castiel，他用有些粗糙的手指抚摸着Sam留下的那个吻痕，castiel的身体不受控制的颤了颤，dean把手移到他的脸上，然后再稍稍向上，用他的拇指把挂在天使浓密睫毛上的泪珠轻轻擦掉。他抚摸着 Castiel 的头发，深棕色的头发由于汗水的浸湿几乎变成了黑色，他将手指缠绕在发丝上，把 Castiel 的头从Sam的肩膀上抬了起来。  
  
“cas”dean要求他“睁开眼睛，看着我”  
castiel哭的更厉害了，最终，他还是睁开眼睛，用大大的、海水般湿润透明的蓝眼睛看着dean，dean点点头，表示他对这样顺从听话的Cas很满意 “告诉我，cas，Sam干得好吗 ”  
  
castiel呜咽着，他无法回答这个问题。理智上他不想要，但身体却自顾自的沉沦。或许是为了惩罚他的贪心，他确实得了兄弟俩，但不是以他想要的方式。  
  
dean不动声色的攥紧了他的头发“说话，天使，别逼我揍你”castiel又断断续续地呜咽了几声“是的”他喘得更厉害了。由于Sam的动作，dean可以感觉到castiel的身体在他的手下不停晃动，“很好”他赞扬道，放松了手上的力道“我知道…你是Winchester的好婊子”  
  
castiel觉得或许自己不会死于恶魔兄弟的折磨，而是死于羞辱和心碎。“dean，Sam，求你们，别这么对我”他依然祈求他们的怜悯，虽然他知道这并没什么用。  
  
“well”dean撇撇嘴，再次灌了一口酒，然后随意的倾了倾手腕，剩下的大半瓶就这样劈头盖脸的浇到了castiel的身上，在天使因囚禁而变得有些苍白的皮肤上像一摊陈年暗血，散发着糜烂的香气。castiel被呛了几口，混杂着眼泪尝起来分外苦涩。  
  
“咿，真恶心”Sam半真半假的抱怨了一句，但他并没有停下动作，他只想从天使身上榨取更多的快感，并不在乎dean怎么搞。  
  
dean没有理他，而是扯着castiel的头发吻了天使的嘴巴，然后追随着暗红色的水迹移到脖子，再到胸部，dean停下来，粗暴地对一个乳头又咬又吸，castiel叫得像一只发情的母猫。  
然后，dean跪下来舔舐着天使柔软的腹部并继续向下……最终，dean停了下来，用两根手指紧紧地握住castiel的阴茎根部。castiel立刻尖叫了一声，屁股猛地翘起来，差点从Sam的阴茎上滑出去，这引起了Sam的小小不满，他故意再次凶狠的撞了进去，castiel发出一阵颤抖的呜咽。  
  
“嘘，cass”迪恩安抚着他，又摸了摸他的阴茎“为Sam做个好孩子，好吗”  
castiel哽咽着点点头，他的阴茎在dean手里硬挺着，不知羞耻的滴着水。 Sam的手开始揉弄他的胸部，掐他敏感的乳头。而dean仍然只用一只手不紧不慢的摸它，时而抚弄两旁的小球。 Sam的节奏加快了，他更深更快的干着castiel，把头埋在天使汗湿的脖子上一边喘息，一边嘟囔着“操你的cas，哦，操……” Sam又用力的抽插了几十下，castiel觉得自己的屁股已经快麻木了，终于，一阵暖流冲进了他的身体里，castiel臀部紧绷，双腿打颤，他又要高潮了。  
  
但是dean再次掐住了他的根部，castiel记不清这是他今天第几次哭了“放开我，dean，求你了，给我…”  
但是dean拒绝了他，变本加厉的戏弄着他“自私的天使，你就只顾着自己爽吗”  
castiel的脑子里很混乱，dean的声音听起来很遥远。终于，他想起了应该说点什么“操我，dean，快点操我，拜托…”  
dean满意的在他嘴唇上啄了一下“我放手的时候不许射，不然…”castiel急切的打断了他“我不会的，dean，求你了”  
  
dean笑着放开手，退后一步，迅速地脱掉了衣服，Castiel注视着他，觉得自己已经堕落得无可救药了，即使dean这样对他，在内心深处，他依然想要他。当Sam的阴茎在他体内慢慢软化时，他一直盯着dean，他的眼睛顺着面前完美的身体往下走，当dean的坚硬的勃起从他的内裤中跳出来时，castiel顿时觉得口干舌燥，这才发现自己好久没喝水了。  
  
Sam暧昧地轻揉着castiel的大腿根部，同时亲昵的耳语道“你喜欢我和dean轮流上你，不是吗” 他刚刚的想法都被Sam看穿了，castiel不禁脸上一热。  
“cas真是个合格的小荡妇”当dean走近他们时，Sam笑着对dean说。这依然刺痛了castiel，但他感觉好像没有之前那么伤心了，他觉得脑子里很空，仿佛他们在议论的只是一个同名的陌生人。  
  
Sam把Castiel 从腿上抱了起来，castiel可以感觉到有一些东西从他湿漉漉的小洞里漏了出来，正顺着大腿往下流，但在漏出来更多之前，dean已经接住了他，把他摔进沙发里，然后毫不留情的贯穿了他。dean甚至没再费心摸他的阴茎，也没有爱抚和挑逗，只有粗暴的抽插。这没什么好抱怨的，dean已经忍耐得够久了，所以castiel只能躺在那里，尽量放松身体，无条件接受dean给予的一切，包括灭顶的快感与高潮…最终，dean也射进了他的身体里，castiel能感觉得到它们跟Sam的混合到了一起。  
  
当dean轻揉着他嫣红的乳头时，Sam正在抚摸他肉感的大腿，两个人都花了一些时间来欣赏被他们狠狠干过的天使。castiel脸上的红晕一直蔓延到胸口，光滑柔软的腹部，阴茎乖巧地趴在小腹上，顶端是玫瑰红色的，上面还沾了一些白浊……迪恩深深地吻了他，唇舌交缠，就好像他们是一对真正的情侣，而Sam则饶有兴致的欣赏着castiel可爱的小穴，一吸一缩的，吞吐着兄弟俩的东西……  
  
Sam的手指在他的洞里抠挖着，美其名曰帮他清理，castiel不知道为什么要选择这么原始的方式。他现在浑身瘫软，连抬手都困难，但是很快，下身还是在Sam富有技巧的挑逗下条件反射般渐渐抬起头来，丝毫不顾主人的意志。  
  
Sam的中指不停地在castiel被过度使用的的洞里旋转摩擦。他微微张开双腿，这是一个隐秘的暗示，或许连castiel自己也没意识到，但Sam对此心领神会，他立刻又塞了两根手指进去，天使潮湿开放的小洞毫无困难的接受了它们。Sam的手指很长，指节分明，但即便如此，这也远远比不上他的阴茎，或者dean的。  
  
castiel忍不住小声地呻吟起来，dean嗤笑了一声“你猜怎么着，cas，比起你我更喜欢小cas，它比你诚实多了”  
  
castiel没有回应他，因为现在他的注意力都被Sam的手指夺走了。dean对此似乎不太满意，他把手指移到castiel的脖子上，渐渐收紧了力气，castiel喘得更厉害了。  
  
Sam的手指熟练地抽动，按压，攻击着castiel的敏感点，最后准确的找到了前列腺。castiel艰难的呼吸着，他想尖叫，但喉咙里氧气跟声音争夺着通道。他的臀部翘起，挣扎着想要逃离。但Sam并没有放慢速度，他更加迅速的摩擦着敏感的内壁，施加更多压力。dean的手紧紧地握住他的喉咙，Castiel 抓着他的手腕，但始终无法撼动分毫。dean的力量今非昔比，而他现在甚至比不上一个凡人。  
  
castiel觉得自己也许会死，但很快他就不在乎了，因为一阵愉悦和狂喜冲刷过他的身体。他最终放弃了抵抗，这感觉太好了，就像他重新长出了翅膀，在云端穿梭飞行，变了调的呻吟从他的嘴边不断溢出，castiel的脑子里混混沌沌的什么也顾不了，他的脸因窒息而变得扭曲，眼泪和口水不自觉地淌了出来，狼狈不堪。他双腿大开，身体激颤，唯一能感受到的只有Sam在他体内的手指…他喜欢这种感觉。他感觉自己是如此暴露，如此脆弱，又如此坦诚，就好像自己正在被拆解，重新组合成一个崭新的、更好的自己。  
  
然后他的身体颤抖着，大腿剧烈抽搐，珍珠白色的种子撒到了自己身上，有些甚至一直延伸到他的脖子，溅到dean的手指上……  
  
Sam感受着Castiel湿热的小洞在他的手指周围有规律的收缩，然后慢慢地移出手指。dean也松开了他的脖子，温柔的将天使搂进怀里。castiel感觉到dean正用手轻轻的抚摸着他的头发，轻吻着他的脸颊和额头，丝毫没有嫌弃他的肮脏和软弱“嘘，没事了，cass，你有我们…”Sam也从另一侧拥抱着他的身体，在他的脖子和肩膀上点缀着轻柔的吻，就好像他们一直这么相爱一样……这让他感动得想哭。   
  
  
castiel以为生活就这样了。直到有一天他意外的遇到了一个老朋友“Crowley？”   
“好久不见，毛毛”地狱之王，或者说前地狱之王，玩味的瞥了瞥带着猫耳朵的前天使“我以为你有比当那两兄弟的小宠物更重要的事情要做？” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总之玩过了推给👿就是了……


End file.
